Sleeping Together
by justsimplymeagain
Summary: The final part to "It was all Haunting..."... Summary: It was enough to keep him in this despite how dark it was compared to any other relationship of sorts he's ever had.


**Title:** Sleeping Together  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Sabretooth/Wolverine  
><strong>AN:** Why the hard challenges… The third and final bit the to the little three oneshot series. First was "It was all haunting…" the second was "Change that started on October 31st". Enjoy! Heh, funny the title isn't much of a title as apposed to what stage they're at now.

They were enemies to each other, it wasn't a secret. They didn't completely regret that, in their own ways they enjoyed the fights and the blood. And it was safe for Wolverine to enjoy that; Sabretooth would never truly die on him. Sabretooth would never get into a situation that would cause him to die because of Wolverine and those who called themselves and was wholeheartedly considered Wolverine's enemies. Their relationship, the thing they had going on with each other was considerably darker then the thing Magneto and Xavier had going on between them. Yes, Wolverine knew about that. Has known about it for a long time. Smelt it on the both of them when they saw each other, when Magneto visited and left secretly. Just not secretly enough to hide from Wolverine's senses. Either that or the leader of the Brotherhood just didn't care. Xavier never said a word to Wolverine about it even though he knew that Wolverine knew about them.

But Magneto and Xavier never beat each other to a bloody pulp and embrace each other soon after. That was why Wolverine's thing with Sabretooth was darker. It was darker because it was completely wholeheartedly raw. If anyone found out and accused Wolverine of some orientations and other pointless shit, he would deny it. Not the thing with Sabretooth, there wouldn't be a reason to if they ever found out. But Wolverine would tell them that he was just raw, that's all. He's too old now to just be put into one category, and the same with Sabretooth. They both preferred woman, in different ways granted but woman nonetheless. The thing they had with each other was simply because of age and them being raw. Nothing more, and there was no need to complicate it more then it had to be. It was what it was.

Wolverine stretched out on the slightly broken bed, his body was sore and could feel the dry blood cracking and flaking. Another scrap and a lot of property damage. He wasn't quite ready to fall asleep yet. Sabretooth on the other hand was already snoring. Flat on his stomach and his face buried in the crook of one arm. Stretched out and no modesty as he didn't bother put anything back on or cover up. Figures. Wolverine eyed the damage on the walls where he was literally thrown against and nearly choked into unconsciousness.

Darker then what Xavier had indeed.

Wolverine let out a slight huff. Why did he agree to sign the room out in his name? He was going to get one hell of a check for damages. Damn. He'll take it out on Sabretooth physically or he'll find a way to get payback in a sneakier way. Whatever came first, Wolverine didn't care too much at the moment. One thing was for sure, if Summers found out Wolverine no doubt would have a bigger then necessary hassle on his hands. _Let_ _'__im. __He__'__ll __learn __why __he __shouldn__' __push __his __luck._Wolverine thought stubbornly as he flexed his fingers lightly before putting the cigar that was loosely hanging out of his mouth out. He got a postcard from Laura a couple of days ago. Turns out she's doing well with her Aunt and cousin. And she was happy too. Happy cause the girl could feel like a normal person and could protect the only family who couldn't protect themselves. Two birds with one stone Wolverine decided. Summers did try to get her back, but found he got a broken nose and a couple of sprained ribs from Wolverine at the suggestion. Summers might be a douche bag but he wasn't entirely stupid for once and didn't push Wolverine further and didn't attempt.

Wolverine eyed the smoke from the put out cigar before turning his attention back to the slumbering man, and couldn't help but admire the muscle the man built up from years of being what he was. Just like Wolverine. All of it spoke of the unhinged power the man had in brute strength. Sabretooth's size always led people to think he was big and slow especially after they see how arrogant the man is. They usually change that opinion real fast when they see him in a fight. Sabretooth was one of the few people he knew that could send shivers down the hardened X-Men's spine and make some hardened detectives act like they're new to the jobs. He just had that affect on most, especially when Sabretooth purposely intimidated.

Wolverine himself was intimidating. But he didn't always use that option unless it had to be used. Sabretooth did it for fun.

"Gonna keep starin' or ya goin' to rack out already?" Sabretooth's tired voice cut through Wolverine's headache inducing thinking. Wolverine could hear the tiredness in those words, but it was already disappearing. They both could just wake up and go. Had to with their lifestyles.

Wolverine snorted in amusement though. Ignoring how he was now being stared at with only one eye, the other still hidden away by the arm Sabretooth used as a pillow instead of the pillow itself. But Wolverine shifted so that he was lying down as well. Might as well, after all catch a few hours of sleep before he's ran off his feet again in the countless teams he's joined. The second Sabretooth was satisfied with Wolverine lying down that single eye disappeared again. Neither of them budged for any intimacy, they didn't function like that. And considering the massive change in what they had with each other. They weren't really considered ready to take that step yet. A life like theirs did that to you, especially when that life was spent as enemies and tormentors. It was easier to get close to woman of his choosing for a few simple reasons, one they never had a hand in tormenting him unless getting killed because of him counted, two they never tried to kill a love one of his and that's not including the few woman he's slept with that has and three they weren't sadistic to the point where he finds his innards strung up in a twisted form of Christmas decorations like Sabretooth did a few times. Viper didn't count in Wolverine's opinion, he's never actually cared for her like he did others.

Well, to be fair they're farther then they were when this thing started. They weren't just rutting and walking now. They actually shared a bed, wherever a bed could be found. And they weren't doing that a couple of months ago.

"Quit thinkin' and bed down already." Sabretooths voice once again cut through his thoughts. The guy seemed to like doing that. Any tiredness that could have been there was skillfully hidden or simply not there. Wolverine laughed slightly before curling onto his side. Back towards Sabretooth. Guess it was time to get some sleep. For a bit anyways. He was never known to sleep long. He could feel a light touch to his lower back, almost gentle enough that it didn't seem like he was touched at all. But the light prick of a claw told him he was. It was times like that, that always reminded him of how incomplete Sabretooth was and how childish the man could be. Sabretooth never learnt important lessons like he should have when he was a child, so that put nearly lethal insecurities into the aggressive over six feet and two hundred and seventy five pound man. It was the closes Sabretooth actually came to showing affection.

That little touch of affection was enough to satisfy Wolverine in such a screwed up world with two faced people and shallow leaders. It was enough to keep him in this despite how dark it was compared to any other relationship of sorts he's ever had.


End file.
